Y así comenzó todo
by Shizenai
Summary: -OneShot/NO YAOI- Aquel día marcaría todo en adelante. Tenzo jamás olvidará ese primer encuentro con su senpai. Kakashi, probablemente sí.


_**N/A:** Bueno, he estado un poco separada de este lugar este par de meses por problemas técnicos, de salud, etc, en fin, si yo os contara xD ¡Pero ya estoy aquí y estoy tan contenta precisamente hoy!_

_Le traigo algo (con bastante retraso, espero no me mate) a una persona a la que aprecio mucho. ¡Ryuzaki_Yadi espero que te guste! Y como no, a_ _vosotros también ^^_

_**Disclaimer: **Ni Tenzo ni Kakashi de Naruto me pertenecen. Hay otros personajes que sí, pero eso no os incumbe... xD_

_**Advertencias:** Ninguna. Algo de OOC que podría afectar a tu salud mental, pero aparte de eso..._

* * *

**Y así comenzó todo...**

por _Shizenai_

Como cabe esperar, para Tenzo, un habitante más de Konoka, la vida no había sido precisamente un caminito de rosas. Ya desde que era un bebé su destino fue marcado para el fin de sus días cuando una mañana cualquiera fue a caer en manos de cierto desequilibrado cuyo nombre nadie desea recordar realmente. Por suerte para él, nunca logró evocar alguna situación desagradable de aquel incidente, o al menos, lo disimulaba muy bien.

El caso es que su infancia, que más que triste fue inhumana (como la de todos), estuvo lejos de convertirlo en un adefesio de la raza humana, un mamarracho inservible, un rebelde con causa, una basura del tres al cuarto, un pedazo de... Bueno, entendido ya el punto, en cualquiera de las cosas que sería normal en un mundo coherente dado su historial. A diferencia, la Aldea podía enorgullecerse de contar con un joven y hábil ninja que podemos jurar y perjurar, sería capaz de arriesgarlo todo por sus ciudadanos. Más que nada, porque como podéis imaginar, él no poseía absolutamente nada que pudiera perder... Puede que algo de dignidad, pero seamos realista, ¿eso de qué le servía en el mundo ninja? Sólo había que preguntarle a cualquiera de los inscritos en la roca sagrada de Konoha. Ah, no, ¡que estaban todos muertos!

La inesperada noticia le llegó por sorpresa, cosa obvia, ya que repetimos, era inesperada. Sus esfuerzos se vieron en un segundo (o lo que tardase en leer la carta) recompensados cuando obtuvo de manos del mismísimo asistente del secretario de la becaria del primo del vecino de la panadera, que casualmente tenía un hijo que trabajaba para el Hokage, el documento que le permitiría pasar a formar parte de ANBU, la organización más prestigiosa y temeraria al servicio del Hokage y de toda Konoha donde sólo los más dotados (de técnicas y habilidades, entiéndase) tenían el privilegio de ingresar y encontrar una muerte digna (o así lo pintaba el Consejo para que cada lista de bajas pudiera repletarse de otro montón más de crédulos que correrían la misma suerte).

Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando supo el escuadrón al que había sido asignado, y más concretamente, la identidad del líder del mismo. Su expresión vacilaba entre la conmoción cerebral y el susto, lo que dio lugar a un tic crónico de por vida que en multitud de ocasiones posteriores emplearía consiguiendo dejar a sus víctimas igual de patitiesos que al pobre Hokage aquel señalado día.

Hablamos ni más ni menos que de la Herencia directa del Colmillo Blanco, su ídolo y héroe entre héroes durante la pequeña historia de la Villa. Las paredes de su habitación habrían estado empapeladas de posters si el merchandising hubiese estado más extendido por aquella época, y por supuesto, si hubiese dispuesto de un cuarto propio y no de esa humilde litera que debía compartir con otros tantos desafortunados más en el centro de acogida.

A partir de entonces estaría a disposición del hijo del propio Hatake Sakumo, un tal Kakashi de cuya existencia estaba al tanto pero que por azares del destino jamás había tenido la oportunidad de conocer en persona. No obstante, los rumores lo posicionaban como uno de los ninjas más prometedores en todo el mundo, un excelente estratega respetado por todos y temido además por los enemigos, cuyas peculiares destrezas lo habían bautizado como "el ninja copia".

La sola idea le producía orgasmos mentales que perduraron las veinticuatro horas siguientes. Mientras tanto, tuvo tiempo de ensayar ante el espejo las mil y una formas en la que se presentaría ante el magnánimo, incluso el tono adecuado y muy varonil que debía mostrarle. Sin duda alguna, aquello era lo más alto a lo que podía aspirar cualquier shinobi que se precie, y para él, todo un sueño que estaba a escasos minutos de cumplirse cuando, con manzana en mano cuál empollón de escala, partió rumbo al cuartel principal de la organización.

Una vez en la sala indicada, después de su identificación y posterior aprobación, sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que su nuevo (y realmente primer) capitán apareciese por la puerta. El sonido de sus pisadas podían oírse ya desde los pasillos. Fuertes. Intimidantes. Aquellos fueron los treinta segundos más largos de su vida. Deseaba... no, necesitaba poner de una maldita vez un rostro a aquella figura fornida, imponente e implacable que había estado modelando toda la noche en su mugre hogar.

Aquel hombre de brillantes cabellos, elegancia desmesurada en cada uno de sus parpadeos y de apariencia amenazadora, era aún más fascinante que todo lo que podía haber imaginado. Desde luego su fama no le hacía la justicia que se merecía.

En ese momento se sintió como una fan loca después de un concierto a las puertas del bus donde se marcharía la estrella. Trato de guardar la compostura, tosió para sí un par de veces y caminó erguido y seguro en dirección al mastodonte, dando la sensación más bien de que estaba empalado.

—Señor, le profeso mis más sincera admiración hacía su labor y hacia su persona. Le confieso que soy un admirador acérrimo de su trabajo y antes, si me lo permite, me gustaría agradecerle la oportunidad que me concede al permitirme estar en batalla a su lado...

El hombre que había avasallado la recámara se sorprendió aún más cuando nuestro querido ninja Tenzo subió la manga de su camisa para revisar un discurso que, lamentablemente, corría en ríos de tinta entre sus sudadas manos.

–Esto... le juro fidelidad, fidelidad de la que tiene un hombre con otro. Vamos, de camaradas, quiero decir... Le aseguro que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que no tenga que arrepentirse jamás de la decisión que ha tomado al tenerme a su disposición. A la disposición de camaradas, me refiero...

Al segundo siguiente agachó la cabeza en una sentida y probablemente, sobreactuada reverencia que, dadas las risitas que se oyeron inmediatamente después, parecían no haber causado el efecto deseado.

–¿Eres el nuevo?

—Sí, señor —respondió con rotundidad- Permítame presentarme adecuadamente. Soy...

—¡Ah, cállate, repelente! No necesitas contarle todo eso al cantinero de este lugar...

—¿Canti... nero?

—Pobre pardillo. Sígueme, te llevaré al lugar adecuado donde debes esperar a recibir instrucciones. Por cierto, los jueves oferta: dos bocadillos de queso por uno.

—¿Instruc... ciones?

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una fiesta de bienvenida? ¿Un desfile? Anda, mejor ve acostumbrándote a la vida real. Con esa actitud vas a durar menos que la ropa interior de un Uchiha en unos tendederos al aire libre.

—...

Digamos que la paranoia dio mucho de sí los instantes siguientes. Su muy preciada primera impresión se había ido al garete, pero nada hasta el momento hacía presagiar que ocurriría algo malo.

—Bien, hemos llegado. Si te citaron a esta hora, calculo que, vamos a ver... tu capitán podría llegar a... —extendió sus gruesos dedos a través de su marcada barbilla y seguidamente colocó al lado del banco al traumatizado muchacho—. See... Aún puedes esperar sentado. Literalmente —recalcó con alguna doble intención que aún no comprendía.

—Gracias por su ayuda y disculpe por las molestias. Le agradezco todo lo que...

—Sí, sí... Corta el rollo. Por cierto, espero que disfrutes de tu primer día aquí... —¿Qué era eso que Tenzo sintió a colación, escalofríos?—. No-va-to.

—¿No-va-to?

En un principio no entendió el por qué de la sonrisa diabólica que se había dibujado en las líneas de aquel rostro soberbio y recio, pero inmediatamente después, como si sintiese sobre su nuca el peso de las mil y una miradas que ante esa última palabra reaccionaron como hienas ante un pedazo de carne (y la piedra que justamente antes había ido a impactar en su cogote también tendría algo que ver...), el joven Tenzo estuvo seguro, pero como nunca antes lo había estado en toda su (mugre) vida, que salir por patas de allí era la única solución para no formar parte de aquella ensalada.

Primero hubo uno que arrojó un tomate fácilmente esquivable. Luego, otro que lanzó una remolacha asesina, y más tarde, un pelotón que más bien parecía recién salido de una verdulería. Tenzo, sólo corría y corría.

Francamente, después de que todo un escuadrón arremetiera contra él como una panda de desquiciados, Tenzo tuvo más la sensación de haber ingresado en un geriátrico que una organización de élite, y quieras que no, aquello comenzaba a mancillar un poco la imagen impoluta y respetable que tenía de la susodicha organización.

—¡Hijos de la gran ·$%#...! ¡Están todos locos! ¡LOCOS!

Transcurrieron horas, días... Realmente sólo fueron quince minutos en la vida real, pero aquel tormento parecía infinito.

Finalmente llegó a las afueras de aquel lugar. No había un alma a la vista y aquél parecía un sitio seguro. No tuvo más remedio que desplomarse de espaldas a un árbol y esperar ser pateado, pisoteado, granulado y muchas más cosas terminadas en "-ado".

Por muy bueno que fuese su escondite, nada escaparía del agudo olfato de ANBU.

—Agua, agua...

El joven Tenzo imploraba e imploraba. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza como si estuviera a punto de salirle por alguno de sus orificios, y si al menos tuviera algo que calmara la quemazón de su resaca garganta...

—Agua... A-agua.. A... —sintió un placer repentinamente recorriéndole el costado—. See... ¡seee! —luego en las caderas y...— ¡Ah! ¡Condenado chucho! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

El pobre animal, con la expresión tan indiferente como hace un momento, no hizo más que arrojarle un poco de tierra con sus pequeñas patitas. Después de todo, él era quien debería sentirse ofendido y sólo había tratado de recalcarle que aquel árbol era parte de su territorio desde años inmemoriales.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? —exclamó una voz escandalizada.

El castaño se alzó realmente enojado al percibir aquella voz. Si había algo en el mundo que odiara más que a un perro, era a sus dueños.

—¡Oiga, debería ponerle correa a su maldita mascota!

—¡Terrible! ¡Horroroso!

—Sí, bueno... Que no ocurra una próxima vez —añadió, sin lograr localizar al individuo.

—¡TAN GRAVE! ¿Cómo hemos llegado a este punto?

Tenzo alzó una de sus cejas.

–Tranquilo, hombre, tampoco es para tanto. Un descuido puede...

De un momento a otro el muchacho empezó a notar cómo multitud de cascaritas de pipas caían frente a sus ojos, sobre sus hombros, en su cabeza. _Humn... un fenómeno verdaderamente insólito en la Aldea de Konoha_, pensó mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla en una pose intelectual que jamás le quedó pero que no comprendió ni en el último día de su vida.

Después de eso, lo mejor habría sido regresar a casa y conservar aquella ilusión. Pero no hay más que decir. Era de Tenzo de quien hablábamos. La visión que tuvo sobre su cabeza terminó por romper toda la magia.

—¡Desgraciado! ¡Ni siquiera me estabas oyendo! Y la lluvia de pipas... ¡era mentira!

—¿Hum?

Las cejas del castaño se unieron hasta el punto de parecer que eran una sola, y aquel tipo, cuyas patas colgaban felizmente de la rama de ese mismo árbol, terminó asomando completamente su rostro de aquel libro que sostenía entre una de sus manos. Aunque... lo cierto es que la situación no había cambiado mucho, Tenzo seguía sin poder distinguir la cara de aquel tipo por un fenómeno extraño que ocurre cada vez que una cosa, llámese prenda, se interpone ante otra, digámosle cara.

Para colmo, la pasta del libro era del color más horrendo y antiestético que el joven ninja había visto en su vida. Por un momento estuvo seguro de que era eso lo que le había cegado y no la luz del sol que se colaba entre hoja y hoja.

El tipo le miró perplejo. Tenzo pensó que tal vez se había comportado de forma un poco ruda y había conseguido herir los sentimientos de aquel individuo.

—Oye —le respondió finalmente el extraño en una tono muy distinguido—. Tienes muy poca vergüenza, ¿no?

—¿Q-qué...?

—¿No te han enseñado que no debes molestar a los mayores? —añadió, arrojando al suelo (la cabeza de Tenzo) la última cáscara de pipa que le quedaba—. Sobre todo cuando están leyendo. Bueno, los libros son cultura, ¿sabes? Porque no me has oído decir que era porno, ¿no? Pero claro, tú no debes entender nada de eso...

—Qué demonios... ¡Tu perro acaba de arruinarme el uniforme!

—¿Y por qué rayos piensas que es mío?

—¿Ehm...?

—¿"Ehm", qué? Estos mocosos del demonio... —resopló el extraño antes de negar varias veces con la cabeza—. No puedes ir acusando por ahí a la gente como si nada. Además, ¿qué clase de uniforme es ese? ¡Ee horrendo!

—Eh...

— ¿Otra vez "eh? ¡No, en serio te lo digo! ¡Como puede ser tan feo! Si yo tuviera que llevar algo como eso, amigo, créeme que renunciaría al trabajo... No, ¡a la vida!

—Lo... Lo siento, señor... —suspiró profundamente—. Supuestamente hoy debería ser el mejor día de mi vida, pero ingresar en esta porquería de organización sólo me ha traído problemas...

—¿_Ehm_? ¿Me estabas hablando? —añadió apartando el ojo del libro nuevamente.

—¡Idiota! ¡Si eres tú el que me había preguntado!

—Oye, epera un momento... ¿Tú eres el nuevo?

El pobre Tenzo sintió la gota fría caer por su nuca.

—Eso es lo que he dicho, sí...

—Entonces... —murmuró mientras sacaba de su bolsa un muy arrugado y maltrecho documento— ¿Era hoy el día que llegabas?

—Pues... —Omitó su mismo gesto y extrajo de su mochila un papel sin un sólo doblez—. Sí, era hoy exactamente.

—Bien... —Sacó un bolígrafo de un lugar cuyo nombre no quiero mencionarles, y remarcó una y otra vez sobre el mismo lugar en la hoja–. Pues ya no.

-–¿Qué? —gruñó confuso.

—Que ya no es hoy el día en que estabas citado.

—P-pero en mi papel pone...

—Ah... ese sólo es una fotocopia de éste que tengo yo.

—Sera... ¿quién demonios te crees, condenado tocape-...?

—Desde hoy soy tu Capitán —volvió a mirar el documento que había entre sus manos—. Ah, no, es cierto... Desde mañana lo seré. Bueno... por ésa te vas a salvar esta vez. Tanta falta de respeto siendo tan joven... Dios, esta generación no tiene futuro. En mis alumnos... en mis futuros alumnos seguro que hay esperanza... —farfullo con verdadera ilusión.

El hombre saltó de la rama, se colocó al lado del muchacho, pero éste, como si de una estatua se tratase, continuó rígido, petrificado con la boca abierta y aún mirando a lo más alto.

—Hey... ¡HEY!

Agitó varias veces las manos frente a sus ojos, pero cualquier tentativa parecía inútil. O eso parecía...

Lo cierto es que cuando aquel batallón de esquizofrénicos apareció de nuevo y comenzó a jadear mientras se dirigían hacia su misma posición, Tenzo, cuyos movimientos autómatas le condujeron al grupo de hombres ahora reunidos tras el tocapelo-... tras su Capitán, empezó a entender muchas cosas de aquel sitio...

—¡Buenos días, Capitán Kakashi! —gritaron todos.

—¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo? Sudáis como cerdos...

—Estamos... Verá, estamos.. —atinó a decir uno de ellos medio asfixiado—. Persiguiendo al novato.

—¿Pero qué...? ¡Trae eso! —exclamó arrebatándole la pieza de las manos—. Debería daros vergüenza...

Los ojitos de Tenzo centellearon. Quizás no estaba tan loco como parecía...

—Unos tipos hechos y derechos, y en cambio, lleváis toda la mañana persiguiendo a este enclenque sin haber sido capaz de estallarle un estúpido huevo. Me habéis decepcionado...

—¿Cómo dice...? —se oyó de los impávidos labios del muchacho castaño.

El tipo, sin duda, más excéntrico del lugar se posicionó al lado de Tenzo, le pasó por los hombros uno de sus fuertes brazos y miró fijamente a sus subordinados como quien está dispuesto a dar comienzo a una clase.

—Yo lo habría hecho más rápido. ¡Mirad!

—¡Capitán, eso no...!

—¡Calla, escoria! Atiende y quizás hoy aprenderás algo.

El jounin esperaba que, después de intentar explotar una y otra vez el huevo que había tomado de su subordinado sobre la cabeza de nuestro querido Tenzo, la onomatopeya que seguiría sería algo como "¡Plag!" o "¡Clog!". Pero el hilo de sangre que salió de la frente del muchacho podía explicar rápidamente el sonido escuchado.

—¿Qué es esto...? —dijo alarmado Kakashi—. ¿Un huevo de fresa?

Vale, parece que después de todo no entendió nada.

—Es lo que tratábamos de decirle, Capitán. Eso es una piedra.

—Ajá... Ya lo sabía, os estaba poniendo a prueba, mis jóvenes aprendices —se alejó unos pasos con el arma homicida y la examinó meticulosamente—. Así que una piedra de fresa, eh...

Las perlitas de sudor comenzaron a caer por cada sien de los presentes, excepto por la de Tenzo, que derramaba torbellinos de sangre y que a punto estaba del colapso.

—¡C-capitán! Deberíamos llevar a este hombre a un hospital o si sobrevive, capaz que le planta una denuncia y...

—¿Cómo dices? ¡Esta piedra la he encontrado yo! —recalcó con fascinación en sus ojos, mientras acariciaba con mesura la mismísima piel de la Diosa Venus—. Vale que no se haya visto una de estas antes, pero ese tipo está exagerándolo todo. Además, un hospital... Este chico no es digno de estar en mi escuadrón. Como si yo fuese a ir a un lugar de esos alguna vez...

El tiempo era crucial para determinar la vida o muerte de nuestro querido e inocente shinobi, pero Hatake, Kakashi Hatake pata que conste en los pergaminos de la familia, estaba dispuesto a desperdiciarlo todo.

Después de varias súplicas por parte del resto del escuadrón y tras recordar KAkashi que había dejado el capítulo del libro en semejante momento tan importante, Tenzo fue llevado al hospital de Konoha donde después de todo fue tratado por un paro cardiaco y estado de coma inducido y no precisamente por la enorme brecha que lucía en su cogote, más duro que una piedra como habéis podido comprobar.

Semanas después que, en realidad fueron tres días que a Tenzo se le hicieron muy largos porque ya sabemos que el tiempo se le hace infinito, el joven shinobi consiguió el alta y, en la puerta del hospital, con el sol bañándole la cara y su mirada fija en el cielo, claro y azulado... Tenzo se sintió la persona más plena en el mundo hasta el punto de sentir un repentino placer en las rodillas... tobillos... pies y...

—¡Condenado perro del demonio! —Y, nunca mejor dicho—. ¡Te juró que voy a hacerme un Hot-dog de esos contigo! ¡Y sin la receta!

Corrió varios metros detrás del pobre animalito hasta que algo no identificado por él los primeros segundos, impactó de lleno contra su persona haciéndolo caer de bruces (de culo explícitamente por si hay alguien a quien no le haya quedado claro) contra la calzada.

—¡Ay! —fue lo único que esbozó el dolorido Tenzo en representación de su trasero.

—Oye... —esbozó repentinamente una voz frente a él—. Tienes muy poca vergu-... ¡Ah, pero si eras tú!

—Capi... ¡Capitán!

—No deberías ir por ahí corriendo sin mirar y como si nada... Podrías molestar a la gente que lee libros y corre por ahí sin mirar y como si nada, ¿lo has entendido?

—... ¿por qué no he muerto?

—Porque el impacto no fue lo suficientemente fuerte —respondió, después de que el otro pensara... en voz alta.

—Tú... ¡Tú! ¡Te voy a...!

—¡Exacto! Me vas a hacer un montón de trabajos extra! Anda, sujeta al perro y sígueme que tenemos que adelantar todo lo que has dejado atrasado. Al final sí que va a tener su lado bueno esto de los hospitales...

—Maldita mi condenada su-...

—¡Que te apresures, demonios! —se oyó la voz del peligris en la lejanía.

Aquella semana no había sido la mejor para Tenzo, pero sin duda las siguientes fueron mucho peores. Por suerte para él y para el mundo, Hatake Kakashi había decidido renunciar a su puesto en ANBU pocos meses después.

En el apta de dimisión constaba sólo una frase: El uniforme es rematadamente feo.

**FIN**

* * *

_¿Os imagináis? Pobre Tenzo... Pero me intriga tanto qué hacían estos dos en sus tiempos mozos..._

_Pues nada, ya nos veremos en otra. ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y a quienes vayan más allá! Ya me entendéis... xD_

_**Shizenai**_


End file.
